Canadian and Irish lovers
by axelmaniac
Summary: No smut in this, but may add it later on. Enjoy the Balor/Owens fic!


**Might turn this into a chaptered fic depending on how people like it and whatnot.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin Owens stood in the locker room wearing his signature attire. He had his black t-shirt with the grey, metallic design with the white letters over his chubby body set. Also, he wore his half black and white shorts as well as his black boots. Not too far away from him stood the current NXT champion, Finn Balor. Balor was dressed in his tight black trunks along with his black knee pads and his black boots. The two were scheduled to compete in a match soon and they were more than ready. They both agreed that this would be a friendly competition and whoever wins, well, they win.

"Guys, you're up next!" A backstage worker spoke as he knocked on the locker room door. "Thanks, lad!" Balor called out before he turned his direction towards the superstar. "Ready?" He asked with a smirk as the Canadian wrestler nodded his head. "Be prepared to lose, Balor." He flashed a friendly, yet playful grin. Balor was the first superstar to leave the locker room as he made his way to the curtains. Once there, he waited for his theme song to play and once it did, he walked out and onto the stage. The cheers that filled the arena caused a smile to appear on his handsome features.

He walked down the ramp as he stopped and raised his arms up to match the beat that played. He did that a few more times as he walked, before he made it to the steps. He now climbed up the steel, silver steps as he climbed up on the turnbuckle as he jumped up onto the turnbuckle as he put one foot behind him as he now sat on the top turnbuckle. Now, he raised his arms up one last time as the beat played, before he jumped down as he stood in the ring, now waiting for Kevin to appear. While he did that, he unhooked his black strapped, gold plated championship from around his waist as he set it aside.

He didn't have to wait that long before Kevin's theme began to play as he stepped out onto the stage. He glanced at the crowd for a moment, before he slowly made his way down the ramp. Once he made it to the steel, silver steps he climbed up the steps as he walked along the apron before he climbed between the second and the third rope. Now, he walked to the nearest side of the ring as he grabbed a hold of the ropes and glanced at the crowd. He now turned his attention to the Irish born superstar as he flashed a smirk.

"If Kevin Owens can pick up a victory over the champion, Finn Balor, and then he'll get placed into the title picture." Corey Graves spoke as he sat behind the announce table. After a short stare down, the ref signaled for the bell and the two superstars locked up instantly. Balor got the upper hand as he drove his padded knee into the midsection of the Canadian. The knee was something Kevin didn't see coming, but the moment it connected, he quickly brought his arm down as he held his midsection. Now that Owens was hunched over, a smirk formed on the face of the champion. He now grabbed a handful of the short hair as he forced the superstar to look at him. "You will never get your championship back!" He yelled before he let go of his hair and kneed him once again, which caused him to fall over.

Once he got up, he saw that drop kick coming. Once the champion got close enough, he moved out of the way which caused Balor to crash onto the mat. Now he had the opportunity to take control of the match. He walked over to the superstar who was getting up off the mat as he kicked him in the jaw, causing him to fall over onto his back. Now, Owens stood over top of the male before he dropped down and wasted no time on throwing punch after punch to his about the tenth punch, he stood up as he taunted the crowd. The taunt he did caused the crowd to boo and they didn't hold back. The entire crowd was active and the boos filled the arena. "Your soon to be new champion!" He yelled with a smirk on his handsome features, but that caused the boos to not disappear.

While he was busying having fun getting the crowd all wild, Balor got up as he ran towards the taunting star as he leaped up and drop kicked his back. When the kick connected, Owens fell straight out of the ring and hit the mat. The ref wasted no time on starting the count. "One!" He called as Owens slowly got up. "Two!" He called as the Canadian finally got to his feet. "Three!" He called as Owens had to the angry face expression. "Four!" He called right before he got into the ring. Now, the two went to lock up, but instead they began to throw punch after punch as they connected in various continued until they back into the corner with Balor against the turnbuckle pads and Owens cornering him. His punches got stronger which caused the Irish born to stop.

Owens now grabbed a fist full of the hair on Balor's head as he forced him to gaze at him. "So pathetic!" He yelled, before he brought his head forward and connected the two together. The headbutt caused the champ to groan loudly as he fell down onto the mat with his back still against the padding. Now, he stepped back, before he ran forward and flipped his body weight against the downed superstar. Once he got up, he dragged the champ to the center as he dropped down and went for the pin. "One… Two…" The refs hands came down while the fans counted, before Balor got his shoulder up. "That was three!" He growled as he held his three fingers. "It was two!" The ref said as Owens picked the superstar up, but Balor pulled him into the leverage pin. "One… Two… Three!" The refs hands came down as Balor broke the pin and quickly rolled out of the ring as he smiled.

Owens wasn't happy, not at all. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the mat as he watched Balor being handed his belt as he soon held it high above him. Once Balor disappeared backstage, they were to a short commercial as Owens left the ring and went backstage.

Once backstage, he walked toward the locker room as he opened the door and walked inside. "Did good out there." He said as he knew Balor was already in here. "Thanks. You too, lad." He smiled as he grabbed a towel, before stripped off his gear and walked towards the showers. Owens soon did the same and the two showered for a good five minutes, before they exited the steamy area together. Now, they dried off as they changed into their street attire. "Want to get a drink, lad?" The champ asked with a smile on his facial features. "Sure, why not. We earned one."

The two gathered their things and soon left the locker room as they headed towards the parking lot. "I'll follow you there." He said as they walked to their cars, placed their stuff in the trunk before they got in, started their cars and pulled out to head towards the bar. The drive took a good ten minutes. When they got there, they parked their car, turned it off and both got out. "This place better be good." Owens said as he playfully grinned while he walked up to him. "I've been here a few times. It's good." Balor spoke as the two superstars walked into the bar together. Now, they walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks.

They didn't have to wait a while, because they had their drinks in under a few short moments. "These are on the house. Big fans of yours." The female bartender spoke as she flashed a smile. "Thank you, we appreciate it." Balor smiled. Owens picked his drink up as he took a long sip, before he placed the glass down. "So good." He smiled as he watched the other superstar do the same. While they sat there, a female wearing a tight t-shirt and a short skirt walked up to Balor. "Hello, handsome." She spoke as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to stop you right there. Not interested." He said as he looked at her as she took her hand from his shoulder. "What about you, handsome?" She smiled as she turned her attention to Owens. "Not interested either. You're barking up the wrong tree." He said as Balor's eyes grew slightly wide.

"Ugh, whatever." She spoke as she walked away to find another guy to hit on. Balor didn't know what to say right now. His good friend just said he was gay or maybe he said to only get her away. Kevin could sense that Balor was a bit on edge after his words, so he decided to break the ice. "So you just learned something new about me. I'm into men." He smiled softly. "M-me too, lad." Balor said before he took a rather long sip of his beer. Once he set it down, he spoke once again. "I-I've liked you for a while." He said as he looked up at him. "W-what?" Owens said as he stared at the handsome Irish superstar. "I've liked you too." He spoke as he smiled. "Can we try to be together? I want you to be mine, lad." He smiled as he looked at him. His smile only got bigger as Kevin nodded his head. "I'm yours now." He smiled at him. Balor now stood up as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his boyfriends. They shared the kiss for a few moments, before he slowly pulled away. This was one of the many kisses the two would share and he was more then excited to see where this new relationship goes.


End file.
